Eve Dallas
Eve Dallas was born to Richard Troy and Stella. She spent the first eight years of her life physically, mentally, and sexually abused by her father. At a hotel in Dallas, TX, Eve stopped the abuse by killing her father. She wandered out of the hotel for two miles before passing out. A police officer found her and took her to a hospital. With no records of her birth and her father's death unknown, she became a ward of the state. They named her Eve Dallas. She spent the next ten years bouncing from foster home to foster home before leaving the system at 18. She immediately travelled to New York to become a police officer. She graduated from the police academy at the top of her class. The next few years were spent in uniform before Lt. Ryan Feeney took notice of her and brought her into the Homicide Division. They worked and closed cases together before Feeney was promoted to Captain and transfered to the Electronic Detectives Divison (EDD). Eve's story initially starts in Naked In Death, reeling from a nightmare about subduing a suspect using lethal force, Eve is called in to investigate the murder of a high profile senator's daughter, a licensed companion . Throughout the course of the investigation, Eve comes across a connection between the victim and Roarke, a very wealthy businessman and possible suspect. Eve did her best to ignore her attraction to him but her efforts were futile. In the end Roarke is ruled out as a suspect and the real killer is identified. At the end of the investigation, a relationship has formed between Roark and Eve. A victim's cat, Galahad , becomes a hero and Eve's new pet. Throughout the series, her memories return, mostly through a series of nightmares, revealing a history of incestual rape and patricide with her father, Richard Troy. It is revealed that he was raising her to prostitute her to child molesters. Her mother, Stella, was a prostitute, a drug addict and was occasionally beaten and raped by Troy but hated her daughter. Eve finds out more about Stella in the latest book New York to Dallas. It was implied that since Eve had lost her memory, she had forgotten her name, as well, but it is eventually revealed in Reunion in Death that the reason Eve cannot remember her name is because her parents never gave her one. The fact that no one in Dallas could track down her ID indicates one of two things: that either Homeland Security interfered and deleted her data, or that her parents never had her registered in the first place. For all intents and purposes, Eve did not exist in any records before she was eight years old. After her relationship and subsequent marriage to Roarke, Eve is a much happier and, to some extent, calmer person; she is more willing to work with and depend on other people. They celebrate their one-year anniversary in Reunion in Death, in July 2059. Eve's relationship with Roarke is central to the series and her character. Eve's official residence is 222 Central Park West, New York, N.Y., with Roarke. Description *Eyes **Eve's eyes have been described as wide brown eyes that had never had a chance to be naïve.Naked in Death, p. 5 **Long, big, whiskey-colored;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 96; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 2-4; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 12, 13; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 golden brown;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 17 and cool brown, flat cop's eyes.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 8 **She has big, dark eyes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 *Face **Her hair suited her triangular face with its razor-edge cheekbones and slight dent in the chin;Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5 she has a bony,Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 96 sharply featured face.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 8 **She has a generous mouthPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 and full, firm lips.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 220 *Eve's chin **Feeney was the first to note the 'slight dent' in her chin.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5 **Charles was second and commented on it - "this little dip right in your chin."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 33 **Roarke was the third. He lifted a hand to her face, fingers just brushing her chin, his thumb skimming the slight dip.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 100, 149 She has a little dent in her chin that deepens, just a bit, when she smiles.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 Other mentions.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 142; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 3; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 16; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 *Hair **Her doe-brown hair was cropped short, for convenience rather than style;Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5 her hair was thick as mink pelt, shades of aged brandy and old gold.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 220 **Short, choppy brown hair;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 7; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 8; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 12, 13; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 7 poorly cut fawn-colored hair standing up in tufts and spikes.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 2-4 **She has a shaggy cap of deer-hide hair.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 *Body **Eve is described as 5 feet, 10 inchesImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 14; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 8 (Eve's YANNIs), 120 pounds (54.43 kg), with a waist of 26.2 inches.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 14 **She was tall, rangy, with a tendency to look thin, but Feeney knew there were solid muscles beneath the leather jacket.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5 **She has a tough, angular body and small, firm breasts,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 78 smooth skin, slim bones, lean muscle,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 220 she was tall, slim/lean, with a long, slender body, Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 96; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 8 and long legs.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 12, 13; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 **She is long and lean.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 ***She has strong shouldersImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 2-4 and, according to Roarke, she has a warrior's body; soft, smooth skin over rigidly toned muscle.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 92 *Movement **Eve walks with a ground-eating stride; long, quick, loose, busy, and strong.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 112, 236 Personality *From a conversation with Charlotte Mira: **"The cops, we know that the victims, the ones who are broken or shattered or dead ... or dead, they need somebody to stand up for them, to say, 'GD it, it is your fault. You did this, and you have to pay for it, no matter if your mother beat you or your father ... No matter what, you don't have the right to damage the next guy.'" **Mira gave Eve's hand a squeeze. "And that's why you are." **"Yeah. That's why I am."Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), p. 376 *When asked why she was a cop, Eve replied, "It's what I am. It's not just that someone has to look, even though that's just the way it is. It's that I have to look."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 40 *There was a part of her that warmed foolishly at the thought of having an avenger (Roarke).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 246 *When Eve is angry or frustrated, she often kicks something like her desk.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 128; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 100; Memory in Death, chapter 5.Creation in Death, chapter 10. When she is having nerves/emotion (stress, embarrassment, uncertainty, frustration, etc.) she sometimes tucks her hands in her pockets.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 113, 216, 252; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 3; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 304; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 *Eve hated being on camera; hated it a lot.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 136 **Though Nadine thinks Eve looks "damn good on camera."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 158 *According to Roarke, "Death offends her. Each time. Every time she deals with it."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 117 *Mira once said, "She was born for this. Not just for command, which fits her like skin, but for balancing the wrongs with the rights."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 318 *She came to New York because she wanted to be alone: "You can step out on the street with thousands of other people and be completely alone. Besides being a cop, that's what I thought I wanted most." She also needed the anonymity of a big city: "I'd gone from being anonymous age eight to being monitored constantly through the foster program and state schools. I wanted to be anonymous again, on my terms."Origin in Death, chapter 15. *Roarke said Eve is an arrogant womanGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 226 and is very good at manipulation.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 322 *Eve has been referred to as 'a prude'.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 220; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 261 *According to Feeney, she's got a mind "like a fucking shark."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 283 Roarke thinks she has a "cool, calculating mind".Creation in Death, chapter 18. 'Epithets' *''Bite me.'Creation in Death'', chapter 10.Creation in Death, chapter 13. *''For sweet Christ's sake''.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 2 *''Sweet, leap-frogging Christ''.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 131 *''Jesus bleeding Christ''.Glory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15098-6), p. 63 *''You sadistic, treacherous son of a bitch.'' Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 211 *''Oh Jesus Christ on stilts.'' Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 256 *''Jesus Christ in spandex.'' Big Jack (ISBN 978-0-425-23490-7), p. 48 *''Christ on airskates, kid.'' Survivor in Death (ISBN 978-0-20418-4), p. 304 *''Oh, Christ on a plastic crutch.'' Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 121 *''Holy dancing Jesus.'' Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 344. *''Oh sweet, suffering Christ.'' Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22289-8), p. 40 *''My sweet blushing Jesus'' Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 287 '''Relationships *Eve had always thought cops should stay single,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 23 unencumbered, and focused utterly on the job.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 1 *Buddy-to-buddy confidences were something Eve was never comfortable with.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 98 *Spouse: Roarke (as of 2058) *Best friend: Mavis Freestone outside the job *Partner: Delia Peabody *Former Trainer/Partner: Ryan Feeney **Eve told Peabody that, when Feeney took her on as a trainee, he said Eve had potential - brains and guts.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 116 **According to Eve, she wouldn't have been the same cop without Feeney.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 29 **Feeney told Dallas, "You never were a rookie. So I saw good, solid cop the minute I laid eyes on you. I gave you a hell of a foundation, kid, a lot of seasoning and pushed you hard because I knew you could take it. But I didn't put you here, and saying that, well, that was stupid. You put yourself here. And I'm proud. So that's it."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 200 **There's nobody on the job, nobody with a badge Eve respects more than she respects Feeney. Feeney feels the same about her.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 200 **Eve was a detective, had just made second grade, by February 11, 2051; according to Feeney, though she needed seasoning, she was the best he'd ever worked with, even then.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 17, 199 **Eve said Feeney saw something in her and lifted her out, made her more than she ever thought she could be. She said if he'd transferred to Bumfuck, Idaho she'd have gone with him.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 213 *Eve had known Whitney for a decade (as long as she's been on the job)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 11 and thinks of him as a friend.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 *Eve considers Morris a friend – a good one.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 13 'Justice and the job' *According to Eve, if she wasn't a good cop, she was nothing. She was as empty and as helpless as the child she had been, lying broken and traumatized in a dark alley in Dallas.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 66 *When going through doors, Eve prefer to go in low.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 15 *When they took her badge she'd felt empty, like nothing, like no one.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 265 **Roarke knows Eve's career defines her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 22 *Eve said she is personally offended by murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 114 **Murder no longer shocked, but it continued to repel.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 1 **Eve said, "I wouldn't understand that kind of love, the kind that shields monsters."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 217 *Eve: "Yes. It's worth risking my life to find justice for three women who are already dead, and to try to prevent three more from dying ... I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from having the fourth."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 227 *In Glory in Death, Nadine said, "I've worked with, around, and through cops for a long time now. You get instincts on who's putting in time and who gives a damn. You know what worries me, Dallas? You give too much of a damn."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 140 **Nadine told Eve, "You know, Dallas, you just don't miss. ... You've got a knack for the dead and the innocent."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 211 *Marco Angelini told Dallas that Whitney respects her and that Cicely Towers admired her tenacity and her thoroughness; Towers was impressed by Eve's mind and called it 'a clean cop's mind'.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 206 *Eve: "No. You never solve anything, because someone's dead who shouldn't be. They can't get up out of the grave, so it can't be solved. All you can do is close the case, and trust the system for justice."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 275 *"I live the job, Peabody. I breathe it and I eat it and I sleep with it. I don't recommend it ... Yeah, it works for me. There are reasons it works for me. My reasons. They're not yours." (She thought of herself as a child, bleeding and broken) "I can't do this any other way. I won't do this any other way. I need what this gives me. You don't need the same thing. That doesn't make you less of a cop."Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), pp. 356, 357 *"Murder by definition – by its nature – is a heinous crime."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 182 *"Murder kills more than the victim."Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 75 **Eve thought that there were always more victims than the dead.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 218 *Often, when looking death, at the bodies of those who have been murdered, there is pity in Eve's eyes.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 214; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 14; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 206, 207; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 34 *Regarding Eve Roarke said, "I've dealt with a lot of cops in my time. Evaded them, bribed them, outmaneuvered them, or simply outran them ... The point is, I've dealt with a lot of cops over the years. You're the best. ... You'll stand, Eve, for the dead and the grieving."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 126 *Her tireless and unwavering dedication to the dead – to the truth, to what was right – had, and always would, amaze Roarke.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 129 *Roarke said that murder infuriates Eve, insults her, and the victims haunt her.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 277 *Eve said, "Murder isn't logical, it doesn't follow nice clean lines. Those who set out to kill make their own rules." She said Lino's murder was logical.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 289 *Eve: "You cop to a crime, the person you cop to has a responsibility to report it to the authorities." **Roarke: "Black-and-white." ***Eve: "What am I supposed to see? Purple?" Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 199, 200 *After Roarke told Eve it was a hard life she had chosen; a brutal road that brings her to that so often (the autopsy after Ava Marsterson's murder), Eve replied, "It chose me."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 34 'Terminations (line of duty)' "We know about the choice. We know, whenever we take a life, whatever the circumstances, whatever the reasons, it's still our choice. Right or wrong, we own it."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 126 Eve has terminated in the line of duty more than once though not all details are known. Included below are instances or mentions of terminations she has purposely or inadvertently caused. *''Naked in Death'' – Unknown termination mentioned. (1st termination)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 1, 2, 132 **In Fantasy in Death, Eve said she was 23 the next time she killed - fifteen years after she killed her father. She and Feeney went after a suspect who had beaten two people to death in front of witnesses; DNA and trace was left all over the scene. They found him at a sex club, where he ran, with his girlfriend to the roof. He held a ten-inch blade to her throat, cut her to show that he meant it when he said he'd kill her; Feeney didn't have the angle to stun him but Eve did. When the man jabbed his girlfriend again, Feeney kept talking to him, and Eve stunned him. When the girlfriend pushed away to get clear, the man fell over the edge, as his body jerked. He hit the sidewalk, dead, eight stories down. She said she didn't feel excited or guilty; just a little shaky. Eve said she didn't even have to go through Testing.Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-4078-2), pp. 188, 189 *''Naked in Death'' – Eve killed the chemi-head, Mandy's father on February 12, 2058 (2235 PM) (2nd termination) Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 1, 3, 18 *Phantom termination – (3rd termination) (Eve's YANNIs) *''Judgment in Death'' – Killed the man holding the boy hostage (4th termination).Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 213, 207-220 *''Midnight in Death'' – Killed David Palmer when she discharged her weapon and he fell into the electrified cage (accidental 5th termination).Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), pp. 89, 90 *''Survivor in Death'' – Jilly Isenberry broke her neck when, during her fight with Dallas, they both tumbled down the stairs (accidental 6th termination).Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 351, 352 *''Origin in Death'' – Many clones (no body count given than a dozen attacked them: 8+ terminations) Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 327-329 'Nicknames' *Badge or Big Bad Badge (by Kiz)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 58, 59 *Brown-eyes (by Morse)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 13 *Darling EveCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 225; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 63 **The first time Roarke calls her 'darling' is in Naked, when they are in his shooting range. "Don't worry, darling. It's just a flesh wound."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 146 ***When Eve called Roarke on his 'link, his display read, "Darling Eve."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 186 *Eve Dallas, AK Ass-kicker. by Eve when Louise Dimatto and Cher Reo added their extensions after their names when being introduced to each other. Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 228 *Eve Dallas, Vampire Slayer by David Baxter Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 96 *Honey (by Mavis)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 184 Mavis has also called Eve 'babe' and 'pal'.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 163 *Honeypot (by Crack)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 37, 38 *Kid (by Feeney)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 77, 198, 244, 270; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 68; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 77; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 41; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 200; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 324, 325 *LieutenantSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 229 *Lieutenant Brown EyesStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 161 *Lieutenant DarlingVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 275; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 215; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 95 *Lieutenant Kick-AssPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 95 *Lieutenant Locked Lips (by Nadine Furst) Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 89 *Lieutenant Meaniepants (by Peabody) Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-2289-8), p. 252 *Lieutenant SpoilsportInnocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 155; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 235 *Lieutenant SugarNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 232, 259, 264; Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 117; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 63 *Master Manipulator Psychic Master Manipulator (by Peabody)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 228, 229 *Patient SexyStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 355 *Sweet buttImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 139 and sweet faceImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 141 *White Girl (by Crack)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 37, 38 'Ignorance of popular references ' *There was music piped in she didn't recognize as Mozart. For Eve, music began sometime after her tenth birthday.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 88 *Eve did not recognize Morris's reference to fit as a fiddle and ready for love.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 21 *When Feeney said Bruce Springsteen was classic, "That's The Boss." Eve asked, "Boss of who?"Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 340 *When Eve described Penny as Lino's 'athlete's heel', Roarke asked her if the misnomers she used were on purpose. Eve said, "Maybe. Sometimes."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 302 **"... And kills the fat cow anyway."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 195 **"They're going to fall like a house of dominoes."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 326 **Eve said bringing the department in would be like all those cooks burning the pie or whatever it is. When Peabody corrected to 'spoiling the broth', Eve wanted to know who eats broth, then decided burning the pie made more sense as neither sick, nor healthy people could eat it.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 308 'Interesting facts ' *Eve has, throughout the series, had difficulty with her vehicles (please see Eve's Vehicles). *Eve has on-going difficulties with vending machines (which she calls "her cold war"Born in Death, chapter 9.), and has periods where she asks other people to make purchases in her stead. *Eve carries business cards.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 39; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 55; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 37, 166, 285 *Eve prefers very hot showers; 92 degrees (shared shower with Roarke)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 133 101 degrees;Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 146; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 29 102 degrees.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 16) **Eve is prone to hour-long showers at home.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 29 ***Instead of a towel, she usually prefers the drying tube.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 31 **Eve is a slow starter in the morning.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 24 *Eve tried to smoke one of Nadine's cigarettes in Immortal in Death. She took two puffs but found it disgusting.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 145, 146 *She has a habit of forgetting and/or losing her gloves.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 21, 38, 228 *In Glory in Death, Eve thought Mirina looked like a Roman goddess but her mythology was too sketchy to choose which one.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 129 *In Naked in Death, Eve asked Summerset what it was about her that rubbed him wrong. He said he didn't know what she meant.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 234 Later, he said that he was not comfortable with crude manners while, obviously, she was. He also said, "Roarke is a man of taste, of style, of influence. He has the ear of presidents and kings. He has escorted women of unimpeachable breeding and pedigree." It struck her and she said that even a man like Roarke could find the occasional mongrel appealing.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 290, 291 *Eve cries in several books.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 25; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 122; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 88 *Eve said she hates science (in reference to chemistry).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 34 *Eve said she can't stand health centers, clinics, hospitals, doctors, and MTs.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 306; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 48 **Eve dislikes anything resembling drugs.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 125 *Eve's first year at the Academy was in 2046; she was eighteen.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 19 **Eve said that before she got into the Academy, all she was was a victim, with other people pushing the buttons, making the decisions, pushing her one way, pulling her another.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 223 *Eve worked the rape wards in Alphabet City for six months (the rape wards are no longer there).Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 277, 278 *Eve giggled, a rare sound from her, when Roarke admitted to playing her transmissions over, just so he could look at her and hear her voice.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 222 *In Immortal in Death, Eve said she's never been off-planet before.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 137 **The first time she went off-planet was in Rapture in Death, during their honeymoon.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 7 *Before Roarke, Eve had never seen an actual live play.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 7 *Eve relaxes at the beach the way she seemed to nowhere else.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 57 The first time Eve sees the Pacific was on June 1, 2058, when Roarke took her to his Mexican Villa.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 221 *Eve is a Yankees fan.Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), p. 370 *Eve is afraid of heights.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 250; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 54; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 105; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 79 *Eve occasionally plays with a yo-yo in her office while thinking her thoughts.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 27 **Eve had taken to playing with the diamond when she was thinking.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 265 *While her handwriting tended toward scrawl, Eve's printing was precise and perfect.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 43 *Eve wondered why crying babies sounded like invading aliens.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 47 *To Eve's way of thinking, dolls were just creepy.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 166 **"Statues are too much like dolls, and dolls are creepy. You keep expecting them to blink. And the ones that smile like this? ... You know they've got teeth in there. Big, sharp, shiny teeth."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 12 Dolls were just freaky.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 67 *Eve engages in staring contests with Galahad.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 48 *The design etched on Eve's wedding ring was an ancient charm for protection.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 73 *Eve does not speak or understand Spanish. "Moments later there was a spate of Spanish. From the tone, she took it to be curses."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903), p. 69 *Eve is Louise's matron of honor.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 5 'Skills' *Eve has some basketball skill, demonstrating her hook shot and three-point range for some kids.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 58 *In Ritual in Death, when Eve was in Suite 606, she sensed something; a "burning and a kind of ... pulsing ... Spent energy, the shadows of it still beating."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 16, 18 Eve also demonstrated the ability to identify a sensitive, identify when they used their ability, and the strength/power of their abilities.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 56, 58 (Eve's YANNIs) *Eve swims regularlyPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 3; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 203 ("like a fish").Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 244; Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 65 'Food and drink' *Roarke and Summerset both think her appetite is juvenile.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 219; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 285''Born in Death'', chapter 15. **Eve prefers her popcorn drowned in butter and salt.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 5 **Pancakes are a weakness of Eve's.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 57 She pours immense amounts of syrup on her pancakes and waffles because she likes "the sugar rush".Born in Death, chapter 15. **Eve is leery of vegetables.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 301 *When Eve didn't eat, she was worried.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 135 *Eve had her first slice of New York pizza at Polumbi's.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 93 *Eve drinks black coffee and Pepsi, primarily. She also drinks wine,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 23, 53, 70, 101, 235, 292; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 99, 198; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 68, 145, 212, 295; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 90, 200 tea with a whiff of whiskey,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 281 screamers,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 137 Mexican beer,Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 46 Guinness, and Champagne.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 163, 223, 224; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 280 *Eve hates coconut.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 273 *She dislikes brandy.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 306 **Roarke offered Eve a brandy in Glory in Death but she said she was on duty.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 118 In Immortal in Death, Mira said she and Eve should have a brandy.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 172 YANNI Foster Care History *According to Charlotte Mira, "For two years between the ages of eight and ten, you lived in a communal home while your parents were searched for."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 133 Later in the series it is stated that when Eve got out of the hospital in Dallas, she went into the system. She had no ID, no memory, trauma, sexual assault. They gave her to Trudy Lombard (before she was nine), when they couldn’t find Eve's parents, hoping to mainstream her. Eve stayed with her for a five-and-a-half-month period in 2036.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 28, 29, 111 (return to section) Height *Height given of 5 feet, 9 inchesImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 14 ... or ... 5 feet, 10 inches.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 8 (return to section) ID Number *In Naked in Death, her identification number is given as 5347'8'''QNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 48 ... or ... as 5347'B'QNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 197, 212 Sensitive *Oddity **Though Eve had previously met with Isis Paige, Zeke Peabody, and Sam Peabody, each known sensitives, there was no indication that she could gauge the ability or potential each of these individuals possessed. She was unaware, until told, that Isis and Sam violated her privacy with their powers.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 78, 247, 248; Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 128-129 In ''Visions in Death, Celina Sanchez told Eve she was surprised that Eve was so resistant and suspicious of sensitives when she has a gift herself. Eve protested.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 93 **In Ritual in Death, Eve demonstrated the ability to identify a sensitive, identify when they used their ability, and the strength/power of their abilities.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 56, 58 When she stepped into the pentagram drawn at the crime scene where Ava Marsterson was murdered, she felt a 'pull'; during Isis's ritual, she "felt something cold, cold, brutally cold push against the air."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 62, 63 ***That she demonstrated this ability for the first time, with seemingly no surprise (from herself or others), may be an inconsistency or, at least, an oddity.(return to section) Terminations *In Naked in Death, Mira said that the termination of the Chemi-head was Dallas's second termination.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 132 In Rapture in Death, when Dallas is questioned about the number of times she has used maximum force (to terminate) she answers, "Three times." (no terminations occurred for period between statements)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 33 (return to section) References Dallas, Eve Dallas, Eve Dallas, Eve Dallas, Eve Category:Eve Dallas